


Panther schooldays

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [17]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann makes the balance work rather well. There is school and work and phantom thief life. The only difference is that school feels good now.Daybreakers 2020Week 2 School life Ann
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Panther schooldays

Even when Ann had Shiho things had not been this good. Things had not been like this at all for her. She had been existing. Barely clinging onto awareness as she waited for classes to end. Just so she could find Shiho as soon as the class was finished. Just so she could find the one person in the school that mattered to her.

Things were not like that these days. She avoided the teacher’s gaze and flipped open her mirror. Ann had to fight a smile as she carefully aimed the mirror. She was trying to see the person behind her. Get a glimpse of what he was doing.

Amused eyes met hers in the mirror and she barely choked back on her laugh. Her phone buzzed and Ann almost snorted. It was a near thing. She slipped her phone onto the desk and left the mirror opened. Akira had sent a few emojis along with a message to concentrate on class.

Right like he was captain model student. Ann rolled her eyes before she leaned on her hand. The class was nothing new. What was new was that she wasn’t bothered for once. She wasn’t avoiding being seen or being looked at. She certain was not bothered by her classmates. She didn’t want to get too close to them but she had a sense of peace in here.

And thanks to everything that they had done with Kamashida she got to have that. Not just her. She was willing to bet that Ryuji was the same way and it was thanks to Akira that they even had that.

Kamoshida had made coming to school and being at school a sort of living hell. Ann would have done anything for Shiho and… Shiho was the same way.

But now Ann had friends and she had a peace of mind. School wasn’t the perfect place but it certainly felt better than it had before she had met her boys. Her eyes drifted to the window and she smiled. Without Akira she wouldn’t have been free to smile like this.

She had people willing to talk to her. She had people wiling to apologise to her and she couldn’t get over that. Thanks to the phantom thieves she was able to shine and exist with a smile. She had the boys to thank for that.

Her phone buzzed again and she eyed the message that flashed across. Yusuke. She read the first few lines with a smile. It looked as though he had located the thing that she had been looking for.

This balance thing was interesting. She worked, she went to school and she ran about in the metaverse helping people. She was right under the people’s nose and didn’t it feel good?

X

“You guys.” Ryuji’s tired voice startled her. Ann looked up in shock and nearly bumped heads with Yusuke. “You don’t feel everyone.” He finished sarcastically. “Staring at you?” Ann frowned at Ryuji even as she noted Akira’s bag holding Morgana on his shoulder. She slowly looked around the café to find people looking away. “Damn… the confidence of pretty people.” He sighed. “It’s like some sort of damn barrier.”

“Pretty…” Yusuke was squinting at Ryuji. Behind Yusuke Ann watched people sneaking looks at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Look pretty boy.” Ryuji shook his head. “Know how easy it was to find you two? I heard the whispers about perfect Kosei Shujin couple. Like a model.” His voice mocked. “And then boom. You two. Man you guys stand out.”

“Yes they do.” Akira came from somewhere. Ann jumped and frowned at him. He just smiled at her before Ryuji handed over his school bag. “Lost the tail. Again. Are you two finished? We’re just catching attention in a big group. Just you two causes looks but no one will really pay attention or care. Ryuji and I join you? People will remember.”

“Look.” Ann sighed. “Let’s go already.” She flicked Akira on the hand as she passed him. “And you’re cute too Joker.” She teased.

X

“Takamaki?” The voice jolted her out of her conversation. Ann hadn’t expected to be called. She had been so deep in this conversation with Akira about her new gear that she had completely forgotten that they were at school. The whip and shirt? Awesome. The ring that h had given her? Not so much.

“Uh.” Did they want her to come over or were they just saying hi? Ann smiled as she waited for a clue. This was so new. Having people smile and talk to her… even as they side eyed Akira. that was the part she did not like.

“Go.” Akira nudged her. “I’ll see if I can figure something out about the ring that messes up your grip.” He blinked and she rolled her eyes at him. “I just wanted to protect you from the ice attacks but everyone is a critic.”

“How else are we supposed to improve?” Ann smiled and he laughed. She let him walk away before she joined the group of girls waiting. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see if you were busy later.” It was so strange being included. “Last time you had something remember? Think you can grab a drink with us before that? There’s a new juice store in the station.”

“Juice?” That sounded nice. “Okay but I can’t stay very long.” They had a mission ahead of them.

X

“I think that is the last of it.” Ann sighed before she glanced over her shoulder. “How are things on your end Yusuke? I know you said that you had an assignment but I can’t help you with that.” She had no idea what had possessed Yusuke to even consider taking that as a class.

“I can help.” Akira moved past her with a straw in his mouth. “Ann question three is wrong.” He was by Yusuke’s side by the time Ann jolted and looked over her work with a soft cry. He was right.

“I think we all need a break.” Ryuji muttered as he looked up from his worksheet. Morgana was wrapped around his neck like a scarf and snoozing. “I volunteer to go for burgers. Or rice bowls. Hell I’ll go for crepes once they don’t look like this.”

“I’ll go.” Akira stretched as he glanced around his room. “You’ll just find everything to do but buy food. I’ll go to the family mart. Mona?” Morgana stirred and fell off Ryuji. “Want to go?”

“Ugh yeah.” Morgana shook himself. “All this homework makes my head hurt.”

“You’re lucky.” Ann muttered before she sighed. “Okay… let’s try this again.” Back in the day she used to put these things off but not now. They simply could not afford a single moment wasted. It might seem rough but it was fun. All these things they had to do and they made it work. Looking good and helping from the shadows. “Long live us thieves.” She muttered as she bit the nib of her pen.


End file.
